Never Did Run Smooth
by rocaw
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth, and while Batman and Catwoman fight crime and each other in Gotham, their tale is no different! BMCW
1. fragile as a dream

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime and each other in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: Originally written as a series of fics for the 10-inspirations Challenge Community (chose ten prompts and write ten fics), but as I wrote more of the fics, they seemed to follow each other to create this story. Not in traditional chapter format, more like a series of vignettes.

* * *

The evening had gone by slowly, but once Selina Kyle arrived, the dull fundraiser had turned quite interesting. As Bruce Wayne danced with her, he noticed the murmurs and whispers everyone exchanged as they passed them by. The words he heard most often were gold-digger, tramp, and fool. Selina was oblivious to them and he wished he could be like her this once.

As a rule, Bruce didn't drink, but tonight — being a special night — he decided to make an exception. While he led her out to the balcony, he grabbed two glasses of champagne. He offered one to Selina.

She took it, but raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's the occasion, Bruce?"

"_We_ are."

She looked at him, a skeptical expression obvious on her face. However, she decided that if he was going to attempt to be sociable and pleasing, she could at least humor him, "Well, I'll drink to that."

They raised their champagne then took a sip. Bruce took her flute and set it on the narrow railing next to his. He wrapped his arms around that small waist, kissed her forehead, and rested his head tenderly against hers. Faint sounds of the music inside drifted towards them and the warm night air blew gently around them. He took a deep breath and then pressed his lips to her ear.

"What if we made this permanent?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Made _what_ permanent?" she wondered out loud, feeling him smile against her ear.

"This. Us."

Selina pulled away and looked up at him, "I think you've had too much to drink, Bruce."

He chuckled at her wide-eyed expression, "You know I wasn't even close to finishing my champagne."

She shook her head, "I don't think you've thought this through."

"I would have asked you sooner, but I didn't find the perfect ring until this morning." He took out a small box from inside his coat pocket and opened it for her to see, "Nothing else but this would do for you." He smiled, looking so happy, "What do you say, Selina?"

She looked from the beautiful and expensive ring up to his clear blue eyes without saying a word. For the first time she could remember she found them completely open and welcoming.

"Selina?"

Suddenly, his voice seemed far away. So very far away.

"Selina. Selina, wake up."

"Huh? Wh—_Bruce_?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

She sat up quickly, afraid of what she might have said and cpncerned over what he might have heard, "Was I?"

"Yes. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I—it was just a nightmare."

"Really?" he asked concerned, "You were smiling."

Selina shrugged, "Must have been the sushi I ate last night. Remind me not to eat that crap again."

She turned away dismissively ending the conversation, then pulled the covers over her bare shoulder. He was waiting for her to elaborate, she knew, but she simply couldn't. Telling him about her dream would serve no purpose. They had just settled into something of a relationship and she wouldn't jeopardize it with silly notions.

Selina shut her eyes, but seeing that smile from her dream — that genuine, excited, _happy_ smile on his face again — was too much and she had to get out of bed and away from him.


	2. caught red handed

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: This was originally posted here at FFN as "Rules", but has been modified a bit, especially the ending.

* * *

Batman sat at his computer trying to focus on the various images and written statements on the screen, but he was having trouble doing so. _She_ was distracting him.

Catwoman was alternately sitting and standing by the side table trying to figure out how various tech toys they found at the scene functioned. She seemed to think better on her feet and paced back and forth, then walked around the table inspecting the gadget in her hand.

He noticed every movement she made and covertly admired the way the dim light reflected off her black suit, enhancing every soft, round curve and drawing attention to the long, lean muscle of her arms and legs. Then, the sidelong glances ceased and he openly stared at those long, powerful legs, working his eyes appreciatively up her enticing figure.

She stopped her pacing and turned to face him. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles, eyes on her. He tried to fight the slight upturn of his lips, but failed. She leaned her head to the side and smiled. She watched him watch her with a hungry look in his eye and a small grin on his lips.

Catwoman sauntered over to him, stopping only inches away. With one gloved finger, she lifted his chin until they were eye to eye. She removed his cowl. He moved his hands to his sides — an invitation — and she straddled his lap.

Within seconds he had her on her back on top of his computer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. He held on tightly to her thighs and pressed his lips to hers. He trailed kisses down her neck and started to pull down the front zipper of her suit when he heard someone cough rather loudly.

Bruce froze, lips and hands still inappropriately on Catwoman. He turned his head slowly to where the sound had come from. There stood Dick, with an arched eyebrow and an amused look, Jason, with a large smile on his face, and Tim, whose focus was on the various bats on the ceiling.

Bruce stood up and cleared his throat, "You're supposed to be—"

"We finished already," Jason interrupted, still smiling.

Catwoman moved from under him to sit on his chair. She looked in amusement at the sight before her. It wasn't too often Batman looked nervous.

"I think we need to call Alfred," Dick began, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice, "He needs to give you the 'no fooling around in the cave speech'. No, wait, _he's_ not the one who gave us the hour long lecture, it was _you_."

"Dick," Bruce spoke in a low, but controlled voice. It was a warning.

"And," Jason continued, choosing to ignored him, "if I remember correctly, what you were just doing goes directly against rule #12, which states, 'The computer is not—"

"Jason!" Without years of training, Batman would have blushed at the moment. Instead, he turned to the screen and simply ordered, "Go upstairs. Alfred is expecting you."

The three young men did as they were told, but their hushed laughter was heard clearly by the two who remained in the cave. When they were gone, Selina finally allowed herself to laugh.

"You actually gave them a list of rules?"

"I don't see why you're laughing. This is your fault."

"My fault?" she asked in disbelief and shook her head. Sometimes she simply ignored his bizarre reasoning, "When did you give them 'the speech', anyway?"

Bruce sighed and prepared for another bout of laughter, "This morning."

Selina laughed again. Loudly. God, how he loved her laughter. Even if she was laughing _at_ him. With little success, Bruce tried to fight the upturn of one corner of his mouth.

"You know..." she purred, getting up from his chair and walking towards him until her body was pressed against his back. She went up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "...there's no one else here _now_…"

Bruce paused typing, contemplated the ramifications of getting caught again, decided he didn't want to give the boys more ammunition, and decided it was best to continue with his work.

Selina, however, had other ideas and would not be deterred. Her hands snaked around his waist along his utility belt, then dipped down when they reached front and center.

Bruce closed his eyes and tried desperately not to give in. He grabbed her hands to still them for a moment, "Not here," he rasped, turning to face her.

She smiled, her green eyes dark with arousal, "Tell you what, I'll be in one of the hundreds of beds you have upstairs, wearing…nothing at all…and if you find me…?" she bit her lip and smiled wickedly while her hand closed in on the most sensitive part of him. "But if you don't," she shrugged, "Your loss."

Bruce watched her climb the stairs. When she disappeared into the manor, he turned back to finish typing a few things. He changed into the clothing Alfred had laid out for him in the costume vault and within ten minutes, he was heading upstairs.

Just as Selina knew he would, Bruce found her on his first try.


	3. say it with flowers

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters

* * *

Bruce, not Batman, had made the mistake. Bruce insisted on going out to dinner, set the date, and even picked the restaurant. It was also Bruce who forgot all about it. And, it was Bruce who would pay.

Selina waited at the restaurant for twenty minutes longer than she would have waited for anyone else, but he never showed. He didn't even bother to call. No one stood her up. No one.

When she arrived home, there was a large bouquet of flowers on the living room table; Holly must have been there to accept them. She read the note, "Selina, I will make it up to you. –B." She flung the card, saw it fall to the floor, and walked away.

That night, Catwoman was on the prowl. She wanted to run into him. It would definitely come in handy to confront him while she had claws and a whip, but she kept reminding herself Bruce, not Batman, would pay.

They had previously decided to attend the Wayne Foundation Charity Ball together the next evening, but Selina did not wait around to see if Mr. Wayne would bother remembering that, so she made other arrangements.

There was only one who could assist her. She had met him only once, but after he apologized for having popped in unannounced, he did tell her that if she ever needed anything, she should not hesitate to call and he would do what he could.

…

Bruce Wayne arrived at the Ball alone, raising a few eyebrows. He had attempted to contact Selina all day without success and started to worry something might have happened. He thought he might find her already there and when he didn't, he decided to leave. Just then, he turned towards the main entrance to see Selina walk in with her arm wrapped around another man's.

Bruce didn't recognize the tall, silver haired man that every woman at the ball suddenly found so intriguing, but he would find out who he was. He walked with a casual stride, but made his way as quickly as he could towards Selina and her date. She was stunning as usual in a black, floor length gown, but that man she was with, who was making women left and right swoon with his smile, moved his hand inappropriately low along her bare back.

"Selina," Bruce flashed _his_ most dazzling smile, "How are you? I don't believe I know your…_friend_."

"Oh, sure you do, Bruce. This is John Jones."

Bruce looked to be in utter confusion for the briefest of moments, but recovered quickly.

//J'onn?//

//Yes.//

//What are you doing here and…looking like _that_?//

//I apologize for the deceit, Bruce, but Selina requested my assistance.//

"Please excuse us," Selina smiled sweetly at Bruce, "but John promised me he'd dance tonight."

J'onn gave a polite nod and they made their way to the dance floor.

Bruce did not watch them walk away. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

…

Selina was very grateful to J'onn for his help. She was glad she asked him to go with her; he seemed to have enjoyed himself as well. Her intention had been to punish Bruce for forgetting their date… maybe make him a little jealous, too, but it seemed _she_ was the envy of most women at the fundraiser.

She arrived home to find her living room full of more flowers than she'd ever seen in one place. For a moment, she wondered what Ivy would think of the current state of her apartment, but that thought quickly disappeared. In the middle of the room, stood Bruce surrounded by all the beautiful and exotic flowers. One hand was in his pocket, the other running through his hair, making him look about ten years younger and devilishly handsome.

"Well," she grinned mischievously, "Guess the plan worked."


	4. best of both worlds

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and while Batman and Catwoman fight crime and each other in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

Batman had been looking for this group of criminals for two nights now and finally tracked them down to the abandoned building on the corner of 29th St. and Washington Blvd. Batman lifted the angry man running towards him easily and threw him against the wall hard enough to knock him out. With a quick flick of his wrists, he held three batarangs between his fingers and threw them at the men aiming their guns at his cowl. Two others came from behind yelling and swinging baseball bats viciously. A few swings made painful contact and Batman fell to one knee.

Catwoman landed silently a few feet away and unleashed her whip. She ran towards the huddled group surrounding Batman. Her whip cracked through the air and against flesh. Her claws sliced across faces, arms, and legs. Her boots kicked two skulls and stomped on a third. Finally she made her way to his side.

Batman stood up and together they took on the rest of the thugs.

…

The sun was beginning to rise when Bruce finally finished in the cave and headed up to his room. He found Selina already asleep on his bed. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning. He took a step closer to her, but the frown disappeared and suddenly, she looked more peaceful than he'd ever seen her before.

He made his way around to his side of the bed. Carefully, he pulled back just enough of the covers to get in and lay down as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her.

Bruce was staring up at the ceiling when she slid closer to him and placed her head on his chest. She mumbled something in her sleep, but he couldn't make it out. He pulled her in closer and ran his fingers along her spine. How her skin managed to be so smooth despite the many scars, he couldn't fathom. His arms enveloped her and his nose was buried in her hair. She felt warm against his body and his eyelids began to grow heavy.

That night, as most nights she slept at his side, his nightmares stayed away.


	5. pounding rain

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters

* * *

He said some awful things. Used very cruel words. She could have replied with many of the same, but instead she simply looked into cold blue eyes and said, "It's over. We're done," then left.

He spent part of the next two nights looking for her to no avail. He was afraid she might have left Gotham — left _him _— for good.

On the third night, he ceased his search. He would try to give her time.

The rain had begun earlier in the day, but now fell violently upon the city, mirroring the rush of emotions swirling inside him. That night he broke more bones and fractured more skulls than ever before. He was about to make his last round when he thought he caught a glimpse of a dark figure pass overhead.

_Stop her. Don't let her go._

She jumped effortlessly to the next rooftop, but he followed closely behind. When she stopped, he stopped. She turned around to face him and licked her bottom lip. Her eyes wild and defiant, her stance ready for anything, her suit like black ink on her body.

The rain fell faster, making it hard to see clearly, but his shields allowed him to look her over — admire her — without her knowing. Had he been anyone else, he might not have noticed the small step she took away from him, but he wasn't anyone else.

Slowly, her hand moved to her whip as she glanced up. He followed her gaze upward to the taller skyscrapers and when he looked towards her again, she was gone.

_Stop her. Don't let her go._

Within seconds they reached the roof at the same time from opposite sides of the building. They stood facing each other in silence. Her chest rose and fell quickly, trying to steady her breathing. He showed no outward signs of agitation, but was trying to catch his breath as well. With the cape wrapped around his frame, he did a better job of hiding it.

With only her eyes giving her away, she looked to her right.

_Stop her. Don't let her go._

"Enough," he said, hoping she'd stay, even if it was only to argue or fight him.

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Was he actually trying to tell her what to do? Her lips curled into a sneer, "So, stay. No one asked you to follow."

She ran and jumped off the ledge.

_Stop her. Don't let her go._

He dove behind her and grabbed her in mid air. When they landed, she pushed him off.

"You don't get to do that anymore."

"Selina…" his voice was low, nearly a whisper. He couldn't say what he wanted — _needed _— to say. Instead, he stepped towards her and before she could move, his lips came crashing down on hers. His cape wrapped around them, providing a temporary refuge from the rain.

He would not make the same mistake again. Would not push her away this time. For once, he would show her how he felt, how _she_ made him feel. He would show her everything she meant. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her in closer, but she shoved him off again.

"You don't get to do that either."

His hands, balled into fists, dropped to his sides. She took a step back. He took a step forward.

"Don't," she warned and disappeared.

_Stop her. Don't let her go._

But he had to. He had no right to go after her. Not after what he said.

The rain continued to pour down angrily on him, but he didn't move. For a moment, he wished it could simply wash everything away. Himself included.


	6. quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

"_You _know_ I can't stay." Bruce argued, stepping into the hallway leading to her apartment. Dinner had been nice and he didn't want to end their night with a fight._

_Selina stopped and gave him a slow smile, "It's all been taken care of, Bruce. You are_ not _going out tonight."_

_He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Taken care of?"_

_Selina unlocked the door to her place and made the gallant motion with her hand to invite him inside._

_Bruce narrowed his eyes._

"_Oh, c'mon," she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "Why do you always have to make everything so difficult?" she mumbled._

"_Selina," he said, in that condescending voice she detested, "I cannot stay the night."_

"_I told you it's taken care of. You want something to drink?"_

_He followed her into the kitchen and watched her go from cupboard to cupboard._

_She realized he was watching her and stopped to look at him, "Take off your coat. Relax. You're not going anywhere."_

"_You cannot keep me from going out," he challenged, looking out the window where his city called to him._

"_Oh, don't worry, you'll_ want _to stay," she teased, her voice low and alluring. She had not finished preparing her drink when she walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. _

_Bruce followed. He knew if he simply left, he would have an extremely difficult time being allowed back in. So he followed her around her apartment, only the slightest bit curious as to what she had planned._

_Selina had disappeared into her bathroom, but left the door ajar, "Robin and Nightwing will be watching her for you tonight," she yelled from inside the bathroom. Then, in a barely audible voice, added, "Ted owes me a favor, too."_

_Bruce was about to grunt in reply when she walked out and the sound died in his throat. _

_She grinned, "Tonight, you're _mine_."_

_He swallowed. _

_She was wearing her old purple costume. The purple costume that drove him crazy with desire for so many years. The purple costume that hugged every curve and accentuated her…assets perfectly. He swallowed again._

"_I got to thinking," she said, leaning against the wall. He felt himself getting hard even as he tried desperately to recall all the many techniques he'd learned over the years to slow his breathing and calm his body and this ever increasing arousal that was taking over. She walked towards him so very slowly, her hips swaying from side to side with the enticing grace he found himself unable to resist. She stopped only a breath away, "You've never had_ this _pussy before."_

_She was right. All those years ago, he had never given into his lust for her. _

_She pressed her breasts against his chest and smiled; his excitement all too evident against her thigh. Her nail was trailing circles on his chest where the bat symbol would have been. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. How had he managed to resist her all those times before? Cold showers had never worked when it came to Catwoman and he always had to ease the painful built up with the aid of his hand._

_But things were different now. _

_He opened his eyes to look into hers. Those startling green eyes that always mirrored the want and need he felt, were seducing him all over again. That's one thing he liked about the new suit, her goggles. The goggles protected him from her and he was able to resist her more easily. But there were no goggles now, only those green gems he loved. He placed one hand on her lower back and let it slide down. The other cupped her right breast…those glorious breasts he'd always wanted to touch and kiss and suck. Now they were his. She was his and how could he not want to stay._

"_Everything's taken care of?" he asked, kissing her neck as his last sense of control dwindled fast._

"_Mm-hmm," Selina moaned. Her breath hitched in her throat as his thumb teased her nipple and she heard the growl-like sound he emitted as they fell on her bed. _

_She gave him that knowing smile. The one that said, I knew you couldn't resist. _

No, you couldn't resist. You've rarely been able to and dammit, Alfred caught you lost in thought and staring blindly into the computer again because he asks you, "Are you quite alright, sir?" for the seventh time today.

You reply with the usual grunt and continue pretending to work. You're going over old files, typing in new information. Updating them is of no urgency, but it's too early for patrol and you have to keep busy or your mind begins to wander. You've never had that problem before, but you've also never messed things up so badly with her before.

When you hear Alfred start walking upstairs, you stop typing and stare into empty space again. You should be used to it by now, but this time, you're having much more trouble adjusting. It's never easy losing someone, but when they've left you and they've been taken to their final resting place, you know there's nothing more you can do despite how much you want to. But having to lose someone that's still here, still very much alive, well, that's a different sort of pain. A sharp, persistent pain.

Making matters worse, you can't tell anyone. Not because they wouldn't listen, but because you've spent the greater part of your life behaving as though you need no one, as though you can handle everything on your own. So, you continue with your stoic expression and reveal nothing. They all assume you won't allow things to get you down, but they're wrong. Sometimes it's not your choice. You simply can't let them know about it. You simply cannot allow yourself to show any weakness.

The worst part of all isn't pretending things haven't changed. No, the worst part is _knowing_ that they absolutely have. Unlike the previous times when you kept yourself guarded, in check, never giving yourself away completely, this time…this time you actually allowed yourself to contemplate the future and looked forward to it. You imagined all the different possibilities that presented themselves before you because she was in your life. Everything she had already given you and anything — any_one — _else she could bring into it. You let yourself make plans and now you can't carry them out.

Now, you're left alone…again. Alone with dreams you never should have had. Alone with self-manufactured ghosts that haunt you day and night.

This time you do hear Alfred approach and you start working again. He's brought you dinner, though he knows you won't eat any of it. His tenacity is impressive and you appreciate that _he_ has never given up on you, but like usual, you don't tell him that. You don't say anything. If you could say what you wanted when you wanted, well, you wouldn't be in this situation right now.

You must have slipped again and Alfred caught that vacant look in your eye because he asks, "Is it safe to assume you will be staying in tonight, sir?" And you try to ignore the painful twinge you feel because his words are full of hope.

Then, you realize the time. Two hours have passed unnoticed and you're angry for letting yourself become consumed with her again. Even now, you can't help picture her laughing at you for the effect she knows she has on you. The sound of her laughter, different when she's laughing _with_ you than when she's laughing _at_ you, is never cruel, but you could recognize the difference anywhere. It's a wonderful sound and if you close your eyes you can almost hear the lovely melody again…

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's concerned monotone brings you back to the present.

"No, Alfred. I won't be staying in," you reply, mentally adding, _there's no reason to_.

The sun has set and you desperately want to be out there; alone in a crowded city, longing for something that can no longer be, and taking out your frustration on the criminals that made the mistake of going out tonight. You suit up and head out, your city is waiting.


	7. pain of her loss tore through her soul

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime and each other in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters

* * *

_I wake up next to him and can't help but shake my head. He's lying very still, but snoring very loudly. Despite his massive size, he barely takes up a fourth of my bed. Maybe that's because I take up too much and it's all I leave for him. I've been told I'm very territorial. I think Bruce would agree._

_His entire body is exposed, except for his pelvis. I want to pull the sheets up to cover him, but I know if I do, he'll wake up. He really does have a great body...regardless of the scars._

_Most of the time I don't even _see_ his scars. I'm not sure if it's on purpose and I force myself to ignore them or if it just happens when I'm focused on _other_ parts of him. Either way, I know he has far too many. Three are fairly recent injuries. He still had them taped up two nights ago. Now, they just look like sinister pink smiles._

_I've left a few scars on him myself, but I don't remember them all. I can't recall the last time we fought with our fists. Lately, our words cause most of the pain. I do know that those four almost parallel lines over his heart are mine. Four angry clawed fingers will do that...but, that was a long time ago. _

_I am sorry for those scars, but I won't tell him that. Anyway, he did deserve at least one of them for being so arrogant and dismissive. I try to smile, but regret even having that thought. No one deserves what he's been through...or what he will continue to put himself through. I can feel the guilt begin to creep over me because I know I've caused him unnecessary trouble and anguish. Not as much as those psychos, but enough that at the moment, I can no longer look at him._

_I sit up to leave, but he feels the slight movement._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Ah, Bruce...ever the sweet talker. I smile at him, "Nothing. Just admiring the view."_

_He raises an eyebrow and gives me that suspicious look he hasn't given me in quite some time, but he doesn't reply. He never replies when it comes to compliments. Sometimes I'll throw one at him when I want to be left alone._

"_I like looking at you," I tell him and shrug before getting out of bed._

_When I return to the room, he's gone...just like I knew he would be._

Things have never been simple between them, but there have been moments like that night she watched him sleep when it frightened Selina to even consider a future together, so she avoided it and avoided him because there were simply too many complications. Thinking him invincible one day then coming to the completely opposite realization later that night because scars don't lie and he could be hurt — _was_ hurt — on a nightly basis… it scared her. Not wanting to be another reason he wound up hurt, she ended it shortly after.

This time, however, she had not wanted them to part ways...

How many times had things ended between them? Then, started up again only to have it end once more? They had been together and apart too many times to try and count them all, but somehow, this time it was different. She would admit that much to herself, but that was all she would admit… at first. That is until the emptiness inside, the all-consuming numbness she felt day and night, something she had not experienced in a long, long time, grew to where she couldn't ignore it anymore.

She'd always cared about him. Since the beginning and no matter what happened, she probably would continue to do so until the end, but this wasn't simply about him. It was about so much more. Personal tragedy forced her to learn to deal with loss very early on. Every time it happened, yes, it hurt, but she learned to ignore it. She would let the pain fade away quickly and tried to move on. This time though, she reached a point where she didn't know how to feel anymore. And suddenly it seemed that _feeling_ simply wasn't worth it; it hurt too much.

After losing practically everything she ever had, she got used to not having anything. As everyone knows, if you have nothing, you have nothing to lose. She lived like this until she saw so many with so much they didn't deserve and decided to take that for herself. That's when the desire to have it all consumed her and in the pursuit of wealth, she lost herself.

So, she decided to go back to the beginning. Return home. Back to where it all started and she came across him again. This time, however, he had changed as well. He was willing to give more… to take more. She found _she_ was willing to do the same.

Reluctantly, warily, she opened herself up and exposed herself, actually believing it could work. When it ended, the old wound, that aching void, that had just begun to heal, reopened, bringing back all the long forgotten pain and fear brought on by loss. She was now dealing with years' worth of accumulated hurt. It wasn't simply losing him; it was losing the hope that there was _more_ to life than suffering, more than choosing to give yourself and having it blow up in your face. It was as though every loss — her mother, her father, her sister, her friends, her innocence, her lovers, her way — each lined up before her hurting her all over again, trying to claim her, trying to destroy her. It was more than most could bear.

She locked herself in her room. Drinking and crying and fighting old ghosts. Trying to forget, but remembering all too well.

She emerged on the third day, a plan forged in her mind. Determination and an unrivaled spirit, battered, but not defeated, urging her on. Nothing could break her because she'd been through it all and survived. She made her peace with her past and for now it would stay back there where it belonged. And she? She would go on as she always had, by herself; once more, the cat that walked alone.


	8. frisson

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime and each other in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

Bruce could never admit it out loud. He's having trouble simply admitting it himself, but he's missed her so much that when he sees her following three men, he wants to drop down into the alley he knows they'll be heading into just to see her, but he doesn't. He waits.

When Catwoman has all three knocked unconscious, he jumps down into the narrow alley. She sees him the moment he lands, maybe even saw him before that. He's standing a few feet away from her one minute and the next, he's kissing her with weeks' worth of pent up passion. He's not sure what surprises him more, her yielding or this rare submission to his desire, but he doesn't think about it too much and focuses on her instead. Everywhere she touches him, his face, his shoulders, what's hidden behind the cape, makes him feel hot, like his skin is on fire. They stumble towards the darkest corner as he scoops her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

There are so many things he wants to say to her, _do_ to her… that he doesn't know where to begin. Her lips feel heavenly against his and his body moves against hers without his permission. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other cups her face. He kisses the side of her lips, her chin, her cheeks, and he's not sure if it's her tears or his that he tastes.

As she kisses him, she's also trying to pull away, but he doesn't release his hold on her. He can't. He's gone without her far too long. He's completely lost in the sensation of her mouth and the delicate curves of her lips until she bites him hard enough to draw blood. Then, he pulls back reluctantly.

"I want to see you," she gasps, "See your face. You," she says and tries to push back his cowl.

His right hand reaches for his grapple and he shoots the line. His other hand tightens around her and he swings them up to the highest rooftop around. She presses her lips to his cheek and isn't surprised to find stubble along his jaw line.

As they head up the cold air against her face seems to bring her back from her lustful state.

When they land, she untangles herself from him and stands on her own two feet. He removes his cowl and she stares into his hauntingly beautiful blue eyes for a moment before she slaps him. He doesn't fight her. He knows he deserves that and more. His words, those cruel, horrible things he said still echo in his mind and he's never regretted saying anything more in his life.

It was nothing she'd never heard before nor things she had not considered herself, but to hear it from him…if he really believed what he said… there was no reason to be with him, to be together or waste their time. As she considers walking away now before she gets sucked back into his world, she notices he's pleading with his eyes, asking for forgiveness. Her anger is momentarily forgotten and gives way to her desire.

She closes the space between them as he reaches for her. He needs to touch her. He wants to taste her again. His eyes are glued to her and his hand is surprisingly steady as he lowers the zipper of her suit. His tongue darts out and licks the exposed skin left by the absence of her costume. She knows all the secrets to removing his armor and she does it much faster tonight than ever before. He can't wait to be inside her, feel her all around him. He needs her desperately…but he also wants her to know he never meant what he said. He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Selina…"

"No," she argues, shaking her head.

"…the things I said—"

"Not now," she interrupts, throwing his tunic aside, "Forget it."

But she hasn't and stops. Looking up at his face, it all plays back and she pushes him away.

They look at each other, only half clothed, but neither feels the cold wind against their bare skin. She doesn't want to hear that he meant it or didn't. Why did he have to say anything at all?

"I can't."

She takes a step back and the anger sets in again. She wanted him one last time without having to think about all the complications in their way. She closes her eyes and the anger begins to simmer again, soon boiling over. She doesn't care what he has to say and starts picking up her discarded clothes to dress. When she looks at him again, he's fully clothed as well.

"That's what you think of me," she states and her voice cracks like a whip.

"No…it's not," he whispers and only the searing hate he feels for himself pushes him on, "_They_ would never think that either."

She narrows her eyes, "Then, why?"

The muscles in his jaw tense and his gaze drops to the ground.

"Bruce?" she asks one final time. She wants to punch him, to kick him, anything so he can open his damn mouth and say something, but she doesn't and he doesn't. "This…this right here is why we don't work." Her voice is calm and he doesn't like the quiet resignation she's speaking with, "Why can't you ever… Why can't you simply… Just once…," she sighs in defeat, "Never mind. Don't bother. I'm not going to anymore."

She walks over to the ledge and jumps off. He watches her leave. Again. And again, he doesn't have the courage to stop her.


	9. war and peace

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.  
AN: Inspired by the quote "For every dark night, there's a brighter day" by the late great Tupac Shakur! Yeah, who would have thought about Tupac inspiring some batcat fic, but there you go! :)

* * *

Upstairs the manor was empty. No one was down in the cave, except him. Bruce had given everyone specific tasks to take care of away from the manor. He did not want to be interrupted. He turned on all the alarms and double checked the silent ones, then began to pace back and forth in front of the computer.

"You've gotten out of hand."

Batman grunted.

"You were never supposed to be…all this."

"What was I supposed to be?"

"Not this."

"You know why I'm here. Though, it seems you've forgotten."

"I haven't. How could I?"

"What is this about?"

"I don't…I don't have to be alone to do this."

"Here it comes."

"It's the truth."

"Every so often you get like this. I suppose you were due."

"Do not mock me."

"You obviously can't control yourself. You want to be ruled by your desires? You're not thinking logically. Therefore, you don't get to make changes."

"It _could_ work."

"Attachments only cause problems."

"I know you blame me for their deaths, but I was only…I couldn't—"

"That's right. _You_ couldn't. That's why I'm here, to do what you couldn't do."

"I don't have to do this alone."

"It's a weakness; one that will not be entertained."

"You want her, too."

Batman didn't reply.

"We could be more efficient if—"

"No."

"What if—"

"Pondering what-ifs is a useless endeavor."

"You cannot decide everything. You're here because of me!"

"The chicken or the egg? It doesn't matter what came first, they both exist."

"I _can_ exist without you. _You_ cannot exist without _me_."

"Believe what you want."

"I will have this."

He noticed one of the silent alarms activated.

"Thought I heard voices," Tim commented, walking past Bruce, "Everything all right?"

"Just running a systems check with voice analysis on."

"Oh." Tim walked towards the vault to change, but paused to look at his mentor wondering about the strange smile on Bruce's face.

…

The afternoon sun erupted into her room and Selina cursed.

"Ah, c'mon, Selina, it's _one_ already. Time to get up!" Holly chirped as she opened a second window.

"Leave me alone," Selina grumbled into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head. After last night, after _his_ attempts at who knows what the hell that was, she just wanted to stay in bed and not think…about anything. Not now. Not Yet.

Holly stood at her bedside and pulled back the thick covers, "Slam brought breakfast…though, I guess it would be considered lunch now. C'mon, Selina. Up! Take a shower — because I don't mean to be rude, but you need one — and then we can eat. I'm starving!" Holly said as she successfully got her friend up and out of bed, then pushed her into the bathroom. When she heard the water run, she left to the kitchen to keep Slam company.

Selina was tempted to lie in the bottom of the tub, but she forced herself to stand while the warm water had a rejuvenating effect. As she rinsed her hair, she heard Holly laughing. That girlish laughter got louder and soon came at a higher pitch. Selina wondered what Slam must have done to get Holy to giggle and snort all at once, when the oddest sound was heard.

Selina smiled and shook her head. Slam was actually laughing along with Holly. It wasn't his usual half-grunt laugh; it was an all out belly laugh. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to see what all the commotion was about. When she got to the kitchen she saw breakfast — lunch — set up on the table, Slam lying with his back on the floor laughing and Holly hunched over by the sink trying to laugh and breathe at the same time.

Selina offered Slam her hand, "What happened?"

"Don't ask," he replied, getting up with her help and rubbing his lower back once he did so. He grunted in mock pain when Holly came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

As Selina walked back to her room to change, she couldn't help the smile that erupted across her face. These were her friends, wonderful and clumsy all at once. And suddenly, Selina didn't feel so alone anymore.


	10. change is the essence of life

Title: Never Did Run Smooth  
Summary: As Shakespeare wrote, _the course of true love never did run smooth,_ and even though Batman and Catwoman fight crime in Gotham, their tale is no different.  
Disclaimer: DC owns all characters.

* * *

Selina removed her goggles and threw them on the couch out of frustration, "Don't you think you've earned the right to have a life? A bit of happiness. You've done more than can be expected of one man, hell, of a hundred men...and you've dealt with all of it...practically on your own."

He looked away from her and at the grey cat circling his leg, "I can't. I...I'm not done."

"You may never be done, Bruce."

He looked at her for a moment and couldn't speak.

"Do you think this is what your parents would have wanted for you?"

He glared at her. Very few people dared to talk to him about his parents. And if they did so, they only did it once. He could not believe she was doing it now. Once they reached a certain point in their relationship, they had come to a certain understanding. They shared a silent, unspoken agreement where they never talked to about their pasts. They didn't need to. Or, _he_ had assumed they didn't need to.

"I don't have time for this." He spoke with finality and turned to leave.

She walked behind him and spoke before he reached the doors, "Stop running."

He spun around furiously and was in front of her within seconds. He had never been tempted to hit her up until that moment. Not all those times they fought and she hit him with the intention to cause serious pain. Not when she had stolen numerous priceless artifacts and taunted him openly about his failure to capture her. Not even on that rare occasion when she had helped one of his enemies against him.

She stood her ground, looking up defiantly at him. She didn't move. Didn't flinch. He knew she had never been afraid of him and would likely never be.

They stared at each other in silence for a small eternity.

She wasn't trying to hurt him. He knew this. She was doing this _for_ him. All of a sudden the fury he felt melted away and the yearning he always tried to suppress was unleashed. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He didn't apologize. It seemed he didn't know how, but he tried to make amends in other ways. He brought his lips down to crush hers and kissed her angrily, letting her feel all the passion and longing he carried inside, but never let himself share.

He ended the kiss slowly, but continued to her tightly. He gazed into her brilliant eyes and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time, "Selina...why?"

Her eyes never left his and she smiled warmly at him, "You know why."

A small smile appeared on his face. He did know why. He wasn't sure he could say it either, but he felt it, too.

ooo

That fight happened months ago, but it seems he had yet to learn to stop running and he was tired of it. God, he was so tired of it, so tired of being alone, and he wanted her back so badly. He knew that now. Understood it and had come to accept it. He wanted her at his side, night and day, day and night. She wanted that, too, once, but after everything…he couldn't be sure that was still the case. He couldn't blame her, though. He had a tendency not to appreciate what little good came into his life, mainly Dick and countless others, who he pushed away because he was afraid to lose them. Now, he realized—maybe a little too late—he'd done the same thing with Selina.

But could anyone blame him? He'd already lost so much to the city that claimed him, given his life to the mission he promised the parents that were taken far too early from him, and continuously tried to save a rotting humanity from itself. Because of all this, he didn't dare love someone new for fear of losing them and only spiraling down further into the abyss. When someone managed to sneak past his defenses and took permanent residence in what was left of his heart, he mistreated them, pushed them aside, and purposely hurt them so they couldn't hurt him later on.

When Catwoman landed on the clinic's rooftop, he nearly lost the determination he had built up over the last few days, but he forced himself to step out into the light provided by the full moon.

Time was she would have greeted him with a sly smile, a subtle innuendo, but not now. She simply stopped in place, obviously not wanting to look at him. She kept her eyes on the two kids walking down below on the street, ready to pounce if she needed to, "Leslie said it was urgent."

He had prepared himself for various scenarios, but had not expected her cold detachment or the way it affected him. Her body was tense and guarded, as though she was encountering an enemy and not…

"All those years," he began, "fighting you because I thought you weren't good for me…it turns out _I'm_ not good for you."

She was as surprised by his words as he was, but she didn't say anything and simply continued looking on as the two kids walked into one of the rundown buildings lining the street. They managed to make it home safely.

"I don't…" he looked out towards Gotham. He could never put anyone, not even Selina, before his city. He couldn't, "This isn't going to work," he said resigned, more to himself than to her.

Finally, she turned to look at him, "Why?"

He raised his eyebrows behind the cowl._ Why? Because I'm as "emotionally constipated" as everyone says I am. Because I push everyone I care about as far as I can away from me. Because I have to take care of Gotham and I can't take care of you, even if I know you don't need me to. Because betrayal usually comes at the hands of those you keep closest and...love most._ He closed his eyes and appreciated the mask a little more at that moment because she couldn't see him do so, "It wouldn't work. Not…not in the long run."

"Who said anything about the long run?" Catwoman asked and he could feel her intent gaze burning through him. She took a deep breath and shook her head. It was always black and white with him. One extreme or the other. Anytime he actually considered the grey area was the only time they worked, but his deep rooted beliefs of what should be and what shouldn't always managed to break through to ruin what little they had surpassed. Then, he would run away and hide. But, _she_ wasn't going to do that. If they were never going to work again, never going to be together again, it'd be done with tonight, "Bruce, I never asked for the long run. I never asked for forever. I know you and I know me and forever doesn't exist."

She was right. Forever was for the blissfully ignorant few who had yet to experience the inevitable horrors the world threw out at everyone with satisfied malice. Forever ceased to exist the moment his parents lay lifeless at his feet. From then on, he knew it was simply a matter of time before the ugly, dark end claimed him. He knew all too well that a pleasant forever didn't exist in Gotham. Not for him. And, as long as she was with him, not for her, either.

He realized then, there was no use trying to get her back. Loss seemed the only guarantee in his life. Batman reached for the grapple gun in his belt ready to flee. Then, he heard her unleash her whip and he froze. She was ready to walk away, too. If they walked away now, they might never have the chance to come together again. For things to work, it had to be different. _He_ had to be different.

"Selina, wait."

"What, Bruce? What do you want?"

He swallowed nervously. An unknown outcome awaited, but he answered honestly for once, "You."

Catwoman was stunned. She watched as the muscles of his legs and shoulders tensed, but he took a step closer to her, "We can try. _I_ can try… it won't be perfect…"

"Doesn't have to be," she assured him.

"It's… what you deserve." He whispered, ashamed that she should see him like this, so open and hesitant and afraid.

"Castles and fairy-tales, Bruce...that's not what I need. That's not even what I want."

"I can change." He said and tried desperately not to have it sound like begging. Selina turned away from him. She didn't want him to change, not entirely. Not now, anyway.

"You don't have to," she admitted softly.

He took another step towards her, "I want to. I have to...someday."

She raised her hand and slid a finger along his jaw, "What we had before was enough. It was _more_ than enough. I never asked you for more than what I knew you could give. You could never give yourself over completely. I never asked you to."

Batman turned away, feeling the overwhelming conflict raging on inside. Catwoman let her hand hang in the air and continued, "I would never ask you to do something I could never do myself." She touched his arm, "That's not us, Bruce. It doesn't have to be."

He turned to face her again. The frown marring his handsome faced disappeared and for once, she couldn't read his expression. He didn't have to convince her now. He could do it over time. Besides, no one could possibly change in one night. He exhaled and part of the tension seemed to leave his body.

Catwoman removed her goggles. Batman pulled back his cowl. Green eyes locked into blue, blue into green. She leaned her head to the side and his jaw clenched. Her right hand came down to rest on her waist and she cocked her hip. His hands clenched into fists and he crossed his arms over his chest. But, just as quickly, his hands dropped to his sides, hands unclenched. She narrowed her eyes, one corner of her mouth upturned. A silent conversation going on between them.

Was she giving him a second chance? Was she willing to let him try? Really try?

Selina's smile disappeared, but her voice was lighter, almost it's usual playful self, "Now you're wondering where we go from here?"

"Yes." He answered almost before she finished asking the question.

She fought the urge to smile, "Coffee. My Place. Two hours. We can…_talk_ some more."

"Make it three."

Selina arched an eyebrow, "I said two and I'm not waiting longer than that…" she grinned as his frown seemed to return, "…but…you do remember how to let yourself in, don't you?"

Now, it was his turn to fight the urge to smile, "I do."

"Well," she wanted to kiss him and considered wrapping her arms around him, but thought better of it. Instead, she stepped back and slid her goggles into place, "See you then."

Batman brought the cowl forward to cover his face as he watched Catwoman jump down and disappear. He didn't smile outwardly, but inwardly, he was elated. A strange feeling, one long forgotten began to grow and spread.

Hope.

Hope for what the future held for him. Hope that his life might actually turn out alright after all. He was happy and he wanted to hold on to that for as long as he could or as long as she'd let him. He jumped off and mid-swing he finally allowed himself a full smile.

From a few buildings away, she smiled, too. Perhaps it would be different this time.

The end...for now...

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! It is very much appreciated! :)


End file.
